Overrun
by ANBU Kage Kei-shu
Summary: Naruto meets odd people that will have to do with something in his future, and stuff like that anyways I know it's a bad summary so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter has been edited and re-edited so there is no more mistakes...I think_

A/N: this fic will basically have an OC train Naruto but in this case more or less try to kill him first. And since I'm in a bad mood at the moment Naruto is going to having a bad day. Also since this is MY fic I'll decide when the Sand/Sound War begins. Any complaints are welcome but have to have good reasoning. Review on end plz. I've had five or more stories and oddly enough I only got reviews for only ONE and I mean ONE fanfic, otherwise it's Zero or if I am really, really, really lucky I get one review out of over a hundred hits...its depressing, well to me it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: Don't know yet.

Around dawn a person stood at the gates of Konoha with the guards there saying, "If you have no reas-"

The guard didn't finish as he and the other guard were killed, obviously that person was not to be reasoned with. She walked through the gates and walked over to the Hokage tower. Once inside she was standing in front of the Hokage and a few Anbu that were behind her. The Hokage glared at her and said, "You are a missing Ninja if I remember it correctly Kairi-san. Why have you come back now and right into my office nonetheless."

Kairi's eye twitched and she replied, "Because you imbecile, moron. I hate having your moronic Hunter's on my ass like fly's. Plus I got bored with traveling. Arrest me if ya want I don't care any mo-" She was interrupted as a blonde haired kid burst from the doors telling the Hokage something. Kairi picked him up and stuck her face right in front of his and said, "Uzumaki-san...Why do I keep remembering your damnable name...Demon container also eh. Oh well, you'll have to wait your turn to talk, shorty." She threw him behind her on the couch and continued, "Anyways before blondie rudely interrupted me, I do not care if you arrest me or kill me but hell stop sending your weak hunter's after me...It's insulting to what's left of my skills."

Naruto glared at her from behind while he just sat on the couch and examined her clothing. She wore stuff he never seen before and obviously didn't care about how she dressed seeing as how she had an odd assortment of clothes on, Naruto noticed her hair was a shade of yellow but looked more white than yellow. Naruto grimaced at he noticed alot of circle like crystals and books hanging from her pack. One thought registered in his head, _'I don't like her.'_

Sarutobi closed his eyes and thought everything over and thought, _'why don't people leave me alone. I have never-ending paperwork to do.'_ He shook his head and said, "If you promise not to run off again and not to kill anyone else. I allow you to either be a ninja for Konoha or do what you want."

Kairi glared and replied, "Agreed. Though if anyone attacks me...let's just say nothing will be left for the grave. Now...know any good hotels near here?" Naruto and a few of the other Anbu guards laughed at her question. She glared at each of them, "What do I sound funny to you, or do you all have a death wish today." They all got quiet.

Naruto spoke up and said, "There's one down the street, now leave I wanna talk to the old man." Though it was more of an order, Kairi turned around and walked over to him and picked him up again.

Kairi looked over at the Hokage and stated, "I'm having a talk with him...don't worry he won't be hurt." With a grumbling, moving and argueing Naruto she left. Once out of the range of the tower, "Much anyways." She smiled and stopped on top of a roof top and put him down.

Naruto glared at her and shouted, "Why'd you bring me with you!" Naruto could tell that she was biting her lip in restraint.

Calmly Kairi said, "Shut up or I will make this roof top red with your blood, Trust me when I say not even your _all powerful_ Hokage-teme could stop me if I felt like killing everyone in the damn village." Naruto went wide eyed and closed his mouth from further outbursts. Kairi nodded and continued, "I brought you because, one: the Hokage has other matters to do other than to talk with you all day long. Two: You. Are. My. Tour. Guide...I haven't been here in over 12 years. So you're showing me around." Naruto not really wanting to get on her bad side just nodded and started showing her around.

As they walked through town they walked in front of a flower and Kairi eyes lit up as she saw the store sign, Naruto shuddered, He didn't like the idea of going in there. But had no choice seeing after the tenth time trying to escape she put a leash of chakra around his neck and was dragged in.

Once inside Kairi dragged Naruto over to the counter, the girl giggled and Kairi said, "Tell your mother to come out please, Ino-san." Ino surprised that the woman knew her name and did as she was told.

Ino's mother came out and said with a smirk, "Kairi-san, and...Naruto-kun I presume. I haven't seen you in over a decade." Kairi let Naruto out of the Chakra leash.

Kairi looked at him and stated, "You're free...for now, Don't go to far, tour guide." Naruto glared as the other two women laughed at him. He just sat on the floor by the counter instead of wandering off.

After a few hours Naruto asked, "Are you done talking now or can I just go home?"

Kairi looked at him and answered, "Go home tiny, I'll probably be here almost all night." he relieved left the store and went home to a nice comfortable.

-()-Next Day-()-

(A/N: Nothing like torturing Naruto to get your anger away. Anyways how am I doing so far?)

Naruto woke up and jumped, frightened as he saw a wolf like thing standing in front of him and a few seconds later Kairi appeared and said, "Oh you're awake." she shrugged, "Before I explain my reason for being here. I'm going to tell you two things that no one will mention without dieing as the penalty for saying it." Naruto continued to stare at the wolf creature, but paid attention to her as well.

She smiled, "Good, first I plainly don't give a rat's ass since everyone knows in the village except the kids, but between you and I. Technically in every possible way of saying this...you are the demon of Konoha." Naruto's interest was lost. Kairi smirked, "Look I'll explain plain and simple as possible, You have the nine-taled demon fox in you sealed by the Yondaime who sacrificed his life for this shadow of a ninja village." Naruto nodded and went over to the window.

She yawned and Naruto said, "So I'm the Kyuubi?" she shook her head and smacked him creating a bump on his head.

"You don't understand." she rolled her eyes, "You have the damnable demon IN you. IT is not you. UNDERSTAND!" yelled Kairi causing Naruto to put his hands over his ears, and nodded, "Good."

"Yea so why are you in my house and what the hell is that wolf creature?" questioned Naruto staring at her.

She giggled and replied, "This my little dimwit is a Wylvan, And I'm here because I couldn't get in the hotel for...certain reasons." She smiled and scratched the back of her head.

Naruto looked at her and noticed a glint of evil in her eyes and she said, "Now time for your daily history lesson." Naruto groaned. Kairi pulled out a sketch of a big odd looking wolf and said, "What is this?"

Naruto getting a headache guessed, "A wolf."

She smacked him and replied, "No,"

He rubbed his head nursing the other bump and asked, "What is it then?"

"It's a Hollow Wolf." replied Kairi massaging her temples to keep herself calm.

"It's still a wolf, and what exactly is a Hollow wolf." stated Naruto preparing to be hit again.

Kairi silently laughed and answered, "The hollow wolf may have taken its name from its unusual profile. It is long of leg, with a stomach that hugs the beast's backbone and looks perpetually empty. But I favor the theory that the creature takes its name from its icy, soulless eyes. In the days of the mad Tsuchikage Harrill, the creature was hunted nearly to extinction. However, on an outing the Tsuchikage heard a chorus of their haunting voices, deeper and more resonant than those of their smaller cousins. "Ah, what beauteous music these wolves do make. Let their voices fill these mountains forever!" said he, banning the hunting of the creatures for nearly forty years, until the mountain was overrun. After his death, the hunt resumed. Indeed, entire armies were deployed in what became known as the "War of the Wolves."...Ok history lesson is over."

Naruto was a bit intrigued and asked, "More,"

"I said no more. Now I'll bug you tomorrow morning for another lesson...you get to class, stay there and pay attention...Meanwhile I'm cleaning this..." she looked around and tried to find the right word, and after a minute, "This trash covered stinkhole." Naruto glared at her and stalked off to the academy.

-()-Death's Gate-()-

A handful of people were fighting around a hellish doorway and one said, panting, "The Shadow's are breaking free, Take the sword and leave...head for Konoha and alert the Hok-" he was cut off as a demon sliced through him with a very big sword.

"Oh hell." groaned Hiro as he saw the demon cut down the man who was talking, "Of all the demons it has to be you..." he grabbed his sword and charged the demon and though it took awhile, it fell. Hiro grabbed the sword and was ordered to go to Konoha while they made a seal to hold the demons there for a little while.

-()-Back in Konoha, Academy-()-

"Your jounin sensei's should arrive after lunch." finished Iruka before he left the classroom.

Naruto sat there and fumed in his own head, _'man why do I get stuck with Sasuke-teme.'_ he got up and went outside for some fresh air. He stepped outside and sat on a bench and relaxed as possible as he could in a village that hated him. As he sat there he noticed a limping man in crimson armor with a blue sword rushing towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto shrugged and dismissed it, he has seen stranger things before.

An hour later he went back to class and waited for his instructor to arrive. Which wasn't long seeing that he was the first to arrive. Their sensei looked at each of them and said, "To the roof." and left.

-()-Rooftop-()-

(Irashi is wearing the usual jounin outfit)

The three got to the rooftop and their sensei said, "My name is Irashi. Now as the usual tradition tell me about yourselves."

"Like?" questioned Naruto.

"Dreams, hobbies, likes, dislikes, crap like that." answered Irashi patiently as he pointed at Naruto to start.

"Ok then, I like ramen, other stuff as well, I dislike the odd woman living with me at the moment (He doesn't know her name.), the three minutes that Ramen takes to cook, and Sasuke-teme. Hobbies are my own. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage." stated Naruto.

Irashi holding in his laughter said, "Good now you brooding child." Pointing at Sasuke

Sasuke replied, "I like almost nothing, I dislike almost everything, My hobbies are training. My ambition... is to kill a certain someone."

"Yes well, dispose of that last vendetta and just leave it be. Or you will die. Next." said Irashi with a bored expression across his face.

Sakura said, "I like..." she glanced over at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto, and Ino-pig. My hobbies are..." (I don't know her hobbies so.) she glanced over at Sasuke. "My dream is to be married to..." she again glanced over at Sasuke.

_'This...team has some...problems, big problems.'_ Irashi glanced at each of them and said, "Now I'll speak about myself. I like reading and dabbling in certain things. I dislike Traitors, and certain types of creatures. My hobbies are reading and hunting down...anyways I have no dreams." Irashi stretched his neck and yawned, "yes anyways, Now that this...team has been formed. Take note: We won't do D and C rank missions. We start at B rank miss-"

Sakura shouted, "What! We are Genin! WE don't do those missions!"

"DO NOT interrupt me, As I said we start with B rank missions." He paused for a few minutes, "Questions will now be accepted." finished Irashi looking at Sakura.

Naruto was the first and asked, "Why B ranked missions?"

"Good question. Technically I usually only take the B Rank missions when it deals with extractions, protections, escorting, and sometimes defending Important persons from assassins other wise I if bored take C Rank missions. Which you three will be joining me in doing. Each of you will have individual training...alone with the exception of my summons that will watch you." He took a deep breathe before continueing, "Now go home, rest and eat well I suppose, Your first mission starts tomorrow." he dismissed them.

Naruto started on his way to his home.

-()-Naruto's Home-()-

As Naruto entered his home he was immediatly blinded as someone knocked him on the head causing him to lose his connection with reality.

A few hours past and as he opened his eyes Naruto looked at the person who captured him, of course he was tied up and the person noticed that Naruto was awake and said, "Sorry child, I came here for one reason and one reason only. This doesn't concern you or your inmate."

"Why am I tied up then?" asked Naruto concerned about his own well being

"The woman that stayed with you last night, she does not show any emotions. But she showed you her emotions. That means something is wrong within this realm, She's not cold hearted any more and I have to find out what is wrong. Again I am sorry." replied the man.

"Why?" asked Naruto a bit interested.

He simply answered, "Retribution."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it." said the man with a chuckle, "I am not driven by hatred. I am not driven by fear. I am not driven by desire, duty, or any rationale. I can no longer feel any of these. All that remains is Retribution; Cold and hard and final... Now be quiet death's mistress approaches." with that Naruto got quiet and watched as the man stood up a sword in hand faced the door.

Naruto thought, _'Death's mistress? what does he mean?'_

The door opened revealing Kairi but soon the door had a large slash in it from the man attacking her. The door broke off the hinges and fell. Naruto watched as Kairi smirked and calmly said, "Ah, I see you've found me. How...careless of me to allow it. What is it that you wish."

The man gritted his teeth and growled out, "Your death. You started the breach in Death's gate and you will pay for it with your life. This realm will be overrun because of your actions. By order of the Mystic Knights I hereby sentence you to the Nine levels of hell." He steadied his sword for a swift stab to hit her in the chest.

"So be it then, as witness to this honorable deed, Naruto-san will be your witness to what happens here." and as the last words were said the man struck her in the chest and her body disappeared in a haze of black and purple dust.

He untied Naruto and said, "Do not speak of this to anyone. I take my leave now, sorry for interrupting your life. May heaven's light shine upon your chosen path." He then walked out and left a stunned Naruto sitting on the floor going over what happened.

Unknown to Naruto though, Kyuubi was sitting in his head watching this with amusement and laughing.

-()-Next day, Morning-()-

Naruto after probably he guessed of two hours of sleep woke up and stumbled into the shower and turned on the cold water, after the cold wake up call he got dressed and headed to the Hokage tower.

Once at the tower he was greeted by his sensei who had already gained a mission and another hours both Sakura and Sasuke arrived. Irashi spoke up and stated, "Right, this is a defensive Mission we are to go to the Hyuuga estate and protect the personage, Hyuuga Hanabi from an assassination attempt, much against Hyuuga elders arguements, we are to be the ones to do it. Now get whatever you need and meet me at the front gates to there in 12 hours and 45 minutes." with that they left.

Naruto quickly got to his home and scurried around his apartment for his equipment, while going through his apartment he came upon one of the Wylvan that the woman had with her and said to it, "Do you know where my equipment is?" It looked at him and pointed to a cabinet in the living room. "Thanks." and he ran over to it.

He opened it and his equipment fell on top of him, earning a chuckle from the wolf creature in the other room. Naruto looked through it. He found what he didn't exactly expect he found a blue tinged sword but it didn't look quite finished as the top of it looked like a snake's tongue did. He shrugged and decided to see what his sensei would say about it and brought it with him after he collected what he needed.

-()-Outside of the Hyuuga Compound-()-

Once they all arrived they were lead to a chamber where they had Hanabi and once left alone Irashi said, "Right, Sasuke-kohai you have first watch. You bright orange fellow, change into these." He handed Naruto some dark colored clothes. "Sakura-kohai just relax."

Naruto before going to change showed the sword to Irashi and as Irashi examined it Naruto went to change. Naruto came out and was still in a jumpsuit but it was pure black except some parts and stripes appeared in orange. "It's not completely orange but I still like it." exclaimed Naruto causing Irashi to look at him and shake his head.

Irashi resumed examining the sword; The handle of the sword has a carving of a skull at the bottom on the grip there are a number of runes, above the handle are bat wings, and a carved skull above the wings with sapphires in the eyes, and the blade also has runes carved across it and sapphires placed into the carvings and is shaped like a snake's tongue, and the blade was tinged a very light shade of blue.

Irashi looked at Naruto and stated, "This Naruto-kohai is The Blade of Death. Only one person I know of has this sword and it's one of a kind, Though he's long dead and even in death would never give this demon forged sword to another mortal for it carries a curse of a certain kind, but the curse doesn't exist anymore on this sword. So it is safe to use I suppose." He tossed the sword over to Naruto who caught it.

"What was the curse?" asked Naruto curiously

Irashi stood up and while setting up a few traps replied, "The curse is that the person is serious all the time, technically they are devoid of all emotion as long as they carry the sword. Now start helping me set a few surprises up would you." Naruto nodded and followed Irashi instructions.

After two hours basically every inch of the room had a trap on it that lead into the room, Irashi sat in a chair and pulled out a book and started reading and said to the other three, "Hope you three brought something to do." (The book is NOT Icha Icha Paradise, or anything close to it...ok maybe it is Icha Icha Paradise I don't know.)

A few hours past and Sakura fell asleep, along with Hanabi, Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the room and Naruto was examining the sword, Irashi was still reading his book.

Another hour past and an explosion was heard down the hallway Irashi stood up and shouted, "Right, that would be the decoy." He did a few handseals and Hanabi disappeared leaving the three Genins confused. He looked at them, "She's safe. Now get ready." right at those words a number of ninja appeared into the room some had gotten hurt by the traps others perfectly fine.

Irashi took on the bulk of the force as the three genins fought a few and eventually getting beaten and tossed to the side like trash. Irashi now surrounded said, "Heh, didn't presume that there would be alot of you guys coming for some fun but all the same." he slouched forward and started sealing. "I have seen the horrors that lie beneath the earth. I have felt the icy breath of darkness upon my skin, and have been gripped by the skeletal talons of death itself. Tell me are you ready to die?" He finished sealing and shouted, "Death Seal no Jutsu!" and all the ninja that he could see fell...dead. "I guess so." He did a few seals and Hanabi reappeared.

Naruto was the first to awaken and noticed the bodies of the would-be assassins all around him, Sasuke and Sakura. He got up and grabbed the sword and walked over to Irashi who from his point of view seemed to be older than the last time he saw him. He looked around and noticed Hanabi had reappeared. _'she seems almost peaceful when she asleep and not complaining about us being weak.'_

Irashi looked up at Naruto and said, "So you're awake. Carry Hanabi-dono to her actual room and then come back here. I'd do it but I used to much chakra on one of my jutsu's and I have to rest for at least an hour." Naruto nodded and placed his sword onto his back and picked Hanabi up and carried her to her room.

As he walked down the hallway he realized he didn't know where her room was and kind of got lost, and as bad luck would have it or good luck Hanabi woke up and said to Naruto, "Down the hallway and to the left second door to the right." and she went back to sleep but not before hitting him in the head. Naruto scowled at her and followed her sleepy directions.

He followed the directions and arrived at the door she told him and opened it and it revealed what he guessed was her room, he laid her in the bed. after placing her in bed he sighed and walked out and headed back towards the other room.

He returned and said, "So we done?" Irashi nodded

"Yea you three are done. I have placed two shadow clones of myself outside of her door and two inside her room right by the door, take the two to the hospital and after you sleep, go to the library in a henge of course and find something useful to read." Naruto just nodded and thought to himself, _'I am not going to the library'_ "and I will be checking if you are there, too." Naruto groaned and started for the door when Irashi added, "I recommend the archeology section it deserves a good read from anyone who appreciates the past. Useful things, too. No comics though." Naruto just nodded and left carrying Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital.

-()-Naruto's Home-()-

After getting them to the hospital and a very long explanation he finally made it home and threw himself on the bed and went to sleep.

In the morning light Naruto woke up and yawned and started outside to Ichiraku, and once there he stated, "Ten bowls of miso Ramen Ichiraku-san." Ichiraku nodded and started.

Naruto finished his tenth bowl and paid the old man and headed to the library even though he didn't want to.

-()-Konoha Library-()-

Naruto entered in a Henge of someone else and was able to get in without a problem and went to the archeology section since Irashi had recommended it and pulled out a few books and starts reading them one by one.

A few hours later he was finished with two of the books and said while he searched for more, "Irashi-sensei wasn't kidding these are interesting." He bumped into someone.

Someone bumped into Irashi and he said, "I heard that Naruto-kohai, see I was right. I'm correct on nearly everything, but other times I am really wrong."

Naruto scowled at him and asked, "I suppose you're here to see if I was here huh?" Irashi shrugged and looked through books on the shelf. "What are looking for?" Naruto grabbed a book off the shelf and placed it in his little stack that was on the table.

"I'm looking for Ex Libris Horadrim, seen it?" replied Irashi continueing to look for the book.

Naruto looked over the titles on the bookshelf it wasn't there and then he looked at his small stack of books on the table and saw and said, " I have it in the stack of books over here, here take it, I've already read it." Naruto handed the book to Irashi.

Irashi accepted it and naerly shouted, "You've _read_ the book...HOW! Its about ten thousand pages, it takes at least a whole three months to read it."

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I'm an extremely fast reader I suppose, and I've been here about when the sun started to come up Irashi-sensei." Irashi just nodded and walked off to the front desk to check it out.

Glossary of japanese words I may or may not use in this fic.

-kun: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men mong friends, or when adressing someone younger or of a lower station.

-dono: This comes from the word "tono," which means "lord." It is even a higher level than "-sama," and confers utmost respect.

-sama: This is one level higher than "-san." It is used to confer great respect.

-san: This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-sensei: Literally means "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

blank: Usually forgotten in these lists, but perhaps the most signifacant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute_, it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can also by very insulting.

-sempai: This title suggests that the addressee is one's "senior" in a group or organization. It is most often used in school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "sempai." It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.

-chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

-kohai: This is the opposite of "-sempai," and is used toward underclassman in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of lower station.

A/N: heh, I made Naruto a very fast reader, it is a bit funny, but for what I have planned he is going to need the knowledge and the ability to read quickly. Reveiw are highly welcome on this fic. If your wish to flame me for something than be all means do so. Also I want some people to vote on whether I have the Leaf village betray Naruto or not. I have already have plans for either one but I'll let you readers choose which path he will walk. Also I hoped some people like the little glossary above this, if not oh well its what I get for trying to be helpful and I am sorry if you didn't like it, but to other writer's I thought it would be helpful to learn something you didn't know.

P.S: Also please choose between which girl Naruto shall be paired with, I'm having enough trouble figuring it out. So this may make it easier for me to choose one of the girls, side note: You may not vote on Hinata, Tenten, and or, Kin. Anyone else is ok, which includes Tsunade and the older women, too. Just don't ask me how I'm going to do it because I don't even know, yet.

I almost forgot, DO NOT EVEN THINK ON VOTING FOR ANKO I WILL NEVER DO A PAIRING WITH HER AND NARUTO! Its just creepy and sick.

My computer will be in the shop for a little repair since it is giving me problems so I will not be able to update any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: for anyone that has read and ask themselves or on a review ask Why Irashi has them only doing B-rank missions, well you'll find out soon enough either in this chapter or the next.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto.

Naruto finished reading in the library and left and as he walked down the street and as usual a few villager's and ninja converged on him and started to assualt him.

---

Irashi was sitting at a bar and the guy next to him said, "Hey, Irashi?"

Irashi looked over, "hm?"

"Isn't that your student over there getting his ass kicked?" replied the man looking at Naruto outside of the bar.

Irashi smirked, "I guess they don't realize the penalty for assaulting the Kyuubi's Container, Want to teach it to them?"

The man gave a sadistic smile and answered, "Why not, it'll be like old times. The kid needs help whenever he can get it, I suppose." Irashi and the man put their glasses down and put on their ANBU masks and walked out with sickening smiles on their faces.

---

Naruto was starting to have trouble fighting off his attacker's and before he could block another punch someone intervened and stopped it, Naruto looked at the person or rather people as two ANBU was standing next to him, one with a fox mask and another with a bear mask with cloaks covering the rest. The person that attacked Naruto screamed out in pain as the one in the fox mask crushed the man's hand, and he said, "By law, Any action taken against this certain person is rightfully granted death to who disobey that law, so your sentence is...death." The small mob that had tried to kill Naruto were now either fighting if they were ninja or running if they were villager's.

"Which do you want? The cowards or the brave one's?" asked the ANBU in the fox mask, which Naruto realized was Irashi. The other shrugged, and disposed of the man that he still had a hold off, and went after the running villager's, "I guess that answer's my question." he stretched his neck and muttered, "**"Sabaku Kangoku!" **_(Desert Prison) _all the ninja that were there, were now caught and bound with sand across their wrists and ankles. "Boy, doesn't this suck for you guy's, **Sabaku Kyuu!" **_(Desert Coffin)_ the sand enclosed and actually made the area rain with blood.

Irashi yawned and looked at Naruto, "Great...now I'm bored again. Oh well, back to the bar and then I'll report to the Hokage. See ya later Naruto." Irashi walked back into the bar and left Naruto all by himself.

Naruto stood there and thought, _'that was...awkward to say the least, creepy, too.'_ He shrugged and decided to think about it later and he walked into a dense forest area on the other side of the village.

---

Once there Naruto stretched and decided to practice a few jutsu's he discovered in the library, and started with the easiest one, "Suiton: Suikabe." (_Water Release: Water Wall_) he concentrated and soon enough a wall of water appeared in front of him, and a bit proud of himself he stopped the jutsu, unknown to him he was being watched by someone with a little interest in him.

"Alright, one down and three more jutsu's to go. Kirigakure no Jutsu" _(Hidden Mist technique)_ Naruto waited for awhile and though very slowly mist started to come into the area, "Not as fast as I would like it but it'll do until I can improve it more. Oh well." he finished the jutsu and thought, _'Man, I'm tired...'_ he sat down and decided for a short break and relaxed on a tree.

As he sat down he blanked out in blackness.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw... a sewer. _'How the hell did I end up in a sewer? nevermind that; I think I'll just leave now. With my luck a hungry rat will try and eat me.'_ He agreed with himself and started walking around.

He saw what he thought to be daylight and walked towards it and came upon a cage and loudly cursed, "DAMN! There is no way out of here!"

A loud crash came from the cage and when Naruto peered into it a red circle was glaring at him and it said, **"By Leaf and Star, shut your loud mouth before you kill me with it."** It came out more and Naruto saw it was a huge head of a fox and it continued, **"Good your quiet, you are probably wondering why you are here so I'll put it plainly as I can for you stupid mortals. Someone tried to enter your mind and I booted them out and as a result you came into your own mindscape, heh also before you end up having a heart attack, I am the Great, Almighty, Strong, and Long-lived Kyu-"**

"Alright I get it, no need to flaunt your ego _that_ much." interrupted Naruto being impatient, "Just tell me how to leave."

**"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD I'LL...I'LL...actually I can't do anything...damn it all. Just think yourself out and your mind intruder is up in a tree stuck in a genjutsu I put her in. Just don't come back."** Finished Kyuubi calmly though still thinking on the lines of killing Naruto and selling him in pieces to the demon realm.

"Ok, then see ya." replied Naruto shrugging as he faded from Kyuubi's sight.

---

Naruto woke up outside of his mind and noticed it was already night time and searched for his intruder and found her and rolled his eyes, "Of all the people you have to follow me, I thought you'd be at the hospital visiting Sasuke-teme along with the rest of the fan-girls. Oh well Kyuubi can't have all the fun I guess, But I don't feel like torturing anyone so I'll just take you home." he picked her up and went off to her home with her still in the genjutsu.

Ten minutes later Naruto arrived at the girl's home and shuddered as he looked up at the sign, "Yamanaka flower's..." Naruto shrugged and removed the genjutsu from her.

Naruto poked her in the head and Ino said, "Stop poking me, and Why am I here?"

Naruto raised his hands up in defense before she could pummel him, and said, "You spied on me, and an...ally of mine...I suppose, Placed you in a genjutsu as you tried to enter my mind, I won't ask why you following me, right now, but I would like an explaination later." with that Naruto left and Ino stood there a bit dumbfounded.

---

Naruto got home and relaxed and after awhile decided to go eat something, and then he might as well be off to bed. He shrugged and thought, _'My daily planning sucks, I need a schedule...nah.'_ he chuckled and went to go eat.

---

Ino went inside and while walking up to her room thought, _'How did he kick me out? but I can't think of anyone beyond our clan who can do that. He even placed me in a Genjutsu when I intruded, too. maybe I'll discuss with father.'_ she sighed and sat down in a chair.

---

Two months later Sakura and Sasuke were already out of the hospital and back with Naruto and Irashi doing B-rank missions, and rarely they did A rank missions.

Naruto sat down on a log and stated, "Hey, Sensei?" Irashi looked over at him and motioned for him to continue, "How come we do B rank missions and other _Genin_ teams do D or C rank missions?"

Irashi chuckled, "I guess it's about time I told you three the truth but first I'm going to give all three of you updates on you current abilities from when you started 2 months ago." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded, "Good, Naruto, you've grown quite well I might add, Your jutsu knowledge has grown to unbelievable expectations, and you are doing very well in your kenjutsu. I'm proud of you. Also you almost as smart as Sakura, then again you've always been as nearly as smart as her."

Naruto beamed with pride and smiled though due to his change of outfit you couldn't see it behind his mask. He wore a black shirt and pants along with a red vest that had alot of pockets to hold ninja tools, his pants hung over his boots. His Hitai-ite went around his chest like a sash. had also had fingerless gloves that reached up past his forearms stopping at his elbow and a facemask. (Like Kakashi.)

"Now Sakura," Irashi smiled and continued, "Since you have grown over your infatuation over Sasuke, you've grown the most out of the three of you, Your jutsu's have grown past Naruto and past Sasuke, as well as your chakra control, it's clearly past mine and anyone here. And you hit harder than anyone I know except one." Sakura sat there smiling proud of herself.

She wore a red shirt and a long light red skirt and combat boots like Naruto, She wore her Hitai-ite in her hair as usual, and fingerless gloves that only went up to her wrist.

"And finally Sasuke, you're basically at Naruto's level, except where Chakra control is at, you're past him, either way you're powerful that includes you being able to use your Sharingan." Sasuke nodded, he wore his usual outfit.

Irashi sighed and finally said, "Well The real reason I have you guy's doing B-rank missions is because I'm not a normal Jounin teacher, I'm an ANBU Instructor, And you three get to compete in the ANBU qualifications this year, while the others have the chuunin Exam, and the ANBU qualifications are alot quicker. Especailly since I'm your instructor it'll be fast for you guys to join the ranks of ANBU. which technically you have already passed the exam to join. Well go home and relax for a few days I need to help prepare the Qualifications for next week." Irashi then disappeared into smoke.

Naruto was smiling like an idiot and said, "Well you two, may have to learn to use a sword." Sasuke scoffed and walked off.

Sakura on the other hand looked at Naruto and said, "If I have to you are the one who's teaching me, Naruto-kun." she walked off and went home leaving Naruto sitting on the log.

Naruto sighed and stated to no one, "This is SO COOL!" and started laughing and fell over onto the ground. "Ow." He got up and started to walk around the forest for awhile since he had nothing better to do.

After a few hours he got bored and went back into the village and decided to go eat, and he walked to a resturant that was new but not exactly popular, once inside the man at the front said, "I see you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and greeted, "I see you, Shoman. Do you have a table open."

Shoman chuckled and replied, "For you, of course." They started walking deeper into the resturant, "You of all people should know we always have a table for someone." They got to a table in the back blocked by a clay wall to keep stray eyes from peering at him. "I'll send someone over to take your order."

"Thanks." replied Naruto gratefully, once Shoman was out of earshot Naruto said, "I feel kind of bad for him...barely anyone to seat and yet he's always so busy. Luckily I'm not him and I don't own the place."

After ten minutes a waitor came upa nd asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Naruto who already knew the menu by heart answered, "Gyokuro." _(Superior Green Tea) _

The waitor nodded and continued, "Would you like to order your food now or later?"

"Later." replied Naruto calmly. The man nodded and walked off. _'I hate the waitor's here, I almost regret saving this place, but I'd miss the food more.'_ his stomach gurgled and he glared at it.

A few mintutes went by and his tea arrived, Naruto however was bored he was already falling asleep from his boredom. But something flicked him and he looked at the offending person or thing and growled, "You...What do you want?"

The person sat across from him and answered, "Nothing, I just came to visit.."

"Torture is more like it Ino. I'm not going to tell how I blocked you out two months ago, so give it up and go away." stated Naruto a bit meanly. Though he didn't mind Ino being there; it kept him from getting bored, "Hell, bug Sasuke for all I care just leave me alone."

Ino giggled and replied, "No, I want to know how you did it, and that isn't the reason I was coming to see you today anyways." Naruto looked at her with caution and finally nodded allowing himself to at least listen to her. "My...father kicked me out, because I kept pestering him about you, I think he's had enough of it."

Naruto doubled over in laughter and when he finally calmed down he said, "Heh heh, so you're going to ask me if you can stay with me." she nodded, "No." stated Naruto with a serious expression on his face.

"Please, I promise not to bug about the incident to months ago." begged Ino

Naruto closed his eyes and thought it over and after ten minutes he finally gave in and admitted, "Alright you can stay...don't even think about hu-" he griamced he didn't say it quick enough and Ino literally hugged the air out of him. "hugging me."Finished Naruto as he tried to squirm free.

They both sat down and Ino sat with her head down, "Sorry."

Naruto shrugged it off and the waitor arrived soon after and said, "Oh is she ordering as well?" Naruto nodded, "Well then what would the both of you like?"

Seeing as Ino was scanning the menu Naruto said, "Suzuki shioyaki." _(Salt-grilled sea bass)_ The waitor nodded and waited for Ino to order.

After a minute Ino said, "I'll just have sushi, and lemon tea." (My Japanese food knowledge is poor.) The waitor wrote it down and left the two alone once again.

Naruto chuckled at nothing and caused Ino to looked at him and question, "What's so funny."

Naruto looked at her and answered, "Oh, nothing. You'll see anyways when you arrive at my small apartment." Ino gave up since she didn't want to fight in the middle of a resturant.

(I don't wantto go through the rest of the resturant scene so I'll just do a quick way to get through it and move on; If anyone wants me to re-edit this and make the scene longer I may just do it.)

Naruto and Ino got up after they finished eating and Naruto paid the bill and left a rather small tip for the waitor which amused him to a certain extent, Once the two arrived at Naruto's immessly small apartment and walked in Ino looked on the wals and said, "You have different pictures and sketches of the Kyuubi on you walls...how come?"

"I'll just say that Kyuubi and I have a certain _bond_ to each other." stated Naruto giving her an obvious hint of what he meant.

Ino though not getting the clue asked, "What do you mean by you two have a certain bond?"

_'Sakura and Sasuke were easier to tell, they actually got the clue'_ thought Naruto sighing, he put up a bored expression on his face and stated, "THis will be easier to explain if you went inside my head."

Ino glared at him and retorted, "You'd just kick me out again." Naruto shrugged and walked off.

While opening the door to his room he said, "Oh well, I gave you your chance to look in my brain, but you lo-" Naruto stopped as Ino interrupted him.

"All right, all right I'll take you on your word lemme in." interrupted Ino inches away from takling him to the ground. Naruto chuckled and closed his door and came back out into the living room and sat down.

Ino did a handsign and said, "Shintenshin no Jutsu," _(Art of the Valentine)_ and entered Naruto Mindscape without interference.

_Naruto's Mind_

Ino arrived in what seemed to be the same apartment but Naruto wasn't there. A sound came from behind her and it said, "Come on, I don't want to stay here long." Ino looked behind her and saw someone but she didn't think it was Naruto. His hair had brown streaks in it and no whisker marks and his eyes were just creepy, they had no pupils, and she could tell it wasn't Naruto because he was taller than Naruto. Not trusting her voice she just nodded and followed him.

The two arrived at a very large cage with as she recognized was Naruto sitting in front of it talking to someone or something. Naruto looked behind him and saw the two and said, "I see you've met the Warder, Ino." she looked behind her and the man nodded and she resumed looking at Naruto, "He's just a little creation I made up in my own head, anyways the reason you're here is in that monstorsity of a cage." Naruto helped her up and walked her over to the cage.

An eye poked out and said, **"It's your intruder...what do you want?"** Naruto shrugged, **"Don't tell me you just came in here to bug me..."**

Naruto again shrugged and said, "No, I'm not that stupid, She wanted to know want kind of _bond _we have and so she came in." The eye disappeared and revealed a face of a red fox.

**"I am the Great, Almighty, Glorious, Stro-"**

"Yes, yes we get it. Again no need to flaunt your ego." Stated Naruto rolling his eyes.

Kyuubi's eye twitched and a thought registered, **_'Why I outta rip your entrails across the floor, and make sure you live through all the pain.'_** but instead he said, **"Yes, well I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune..."** Ino looked back and forth between a glowering Demon and a glaring Naruto.

After a few minutes of listening to insults going back and forth from Naruto and Kyuubi, The Warder made himself absent from the scene shaking his head in disgust. While Ino sat on the ground contemplating everything.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he got beat in an Insult contest and looked over at Ino and said, "Well as you can very well see. Insult for brains is sealed in me. Eh either way we should go before Kyuubi blows a braincell." Naruto forced himself and Ino out of his mind and into their own bodies.

_Outside Naruto's Mind_

Naruto yawned and said, "Well I'm going to bed, do whatever you want." He opened the door to his room and went to bed. Ino after a few minutes did the same.

Next Day

Naruto woke up with a headache as he fell out of bed and smacked his head against the floor and his sensei was standing in front of him and Irashi said, "Normally I would laugh at you from falling from your bed but I have more serious matters to tell you." Naruto shook his head getting his wits in stable position and motioned for Irashi to continue, "Yes well, technically this is your ANBU test, one I don't feel you should take, but it deals with someone of high rank being murdered and we don't know who did it, but we have someone in custody that was in the same room, so wanna take this test or another?"

Naruto thought it over for a few minutes, and after ten minutes he said, "Let me get dressed in something more appropriate and I'll be right with you," Irashi nodded and Naruto went to into the bathroom and changed from his pajamas and into his regular clothes.

Irashi looked at him funny and said, "Your nose is bleeding." Naruto just shrugged. "Ok then, you bleed if you want but let's go," Naruto nodded and they both left.

somewhere I can't really name

(Naruto will be completely different in this scene, sorry if no one likes it)

Irashi along the way to the murder area gave Naruto a quick briefing before arriving and after he assumed Naruto didn't know the person but he was quite shocked when Naruto said he knew the man. After that it left Irashi thinking.

Naruto and Irashi stopped in front of a large house and the ANBU guarding the front allowed them in and once inside Irashi said, "We haven't moved the body so inspect as you will, You will get no help from me but you can use any resource you wish to conclude this test." With that he disappeared.

"Great, well I think I'll take a look at the body first." said Naruto walking down the hall towards the room where he supposed the crime was commited.

When Naruto arrived and inspected the body; the man was still young, for all he had come to his full growth and strength probably some years ago. Tall, muscular, his jaw was masked with a short brown beard. The darker brown hair of his headwas tangled now, and matted with blood. His booming energy was stilled; drained of it, his face lost its former fascination, and left Naruto wondering how he had once been fooled into thinking thinking it handsome. He moved forward, hands cradling the skull, probing the wound. Wounds. The shattered bone beneath the scalp gave beneath his thumbs' pressure on either side of a pair of deep lacerations, blackened with gore. Naruto noticed someone behind him and asked, "What weapon did this?"

"His own warhammer It was on the stand with his armor, in his bedchamber."

"How very...unexpected. To him as well" Grimly, Naruto considered possiblities. The man wore a short open robed of worked wool, lined with fur, blood-splashed. He must have been wearing iy when he died. Nothing more. No other recent wounds marked his pale skin.

Naruto examined the room now and noticed an animal he inspected it, It was a dead leopard. Leopardess, he amended, turning the beast partly over. The fur was fine and soft, fascinating beneath his hands. He traced the cold curving ears, the stiff white whiskers, the pattern of dark whorls upon golden silk. He picked up one heavy paw, feeling the leathery pads, the thick ivory claws. The claws had been clipped. A red silk cord was bound tightly around the neck, biting deeply intothe fur. Its end was cut off. Naruto's hairs prickled, a reaction he quelled.

"This is no creature of _our_ woods. Where in the world did he obtain it from?"

The man's cleared his throat, "He obtained it from some merchants from the mainland. He proposed to start a menagerie here. Or possibly train it for hunting. He said."

"How long ago was this?"

"A few weeks. Just before his sister stopped here."

Naruto fingered the red cord letting his brows rise. He nodded at the dead animal. "And how did this happen?"

"We found it hanging from a beam in his bedchamber. When we, um, went in."

Naruto sat back on his heels.He was beginning to see was no temple around here had yet been called up to take charge of the funeral rites. The daubing, the red cord, the oak beem, hinted of an animal not merely slain but sacrificed, of someone dabbling in old heresies, the forbidden forest arts. "Who hung it?"

With the relief of a man telling a truth that could not hurt him the man said, "I did not see, I could not say. It was alive, leashed up in the corner and lying perfectly placidly, when we brought the girl in. We none of us heard or saw any more after that. Until the screams."

"Whose screams?"

"Well...The girl's."

"What was she cring? Or were they..." Naruto cut short the, just _cries_. He'd a shrew suspicion the man would be a little too glad of the suggestion. "What were her words?"

"She cried for help."

Naruto stood up from the exotic spotted carcass, his ninja outfit creaking in the quiet, and let the weight of his stare fall on the man. "And you responded---how?"

The man turned his head away. "We had our ordors to guard his repose."

"Who heard the cries? Yourself, and...?"

"Two of his guards, who had been told to wait his pleasure."

"Three strong men, sworn to his protection. Who stood---where?"

The mans face might have been carved from from rock. "In the corridor, Near his room."

"Who stood in the corridor not ten feet from his murder, and did nothing."

"We dared not. For _he_ did not call. And anyway, the screams...stopped. We assumed um, that the girl had yielded herself. She went in willingly enough.

_Willingly? Or despairingly?_ "She was no servent wench. She was a retainer of his own sister, a dowered maiden of her household."

"Lady Fara herself yielded her up to her brother, when he begged the girl of her."

_Pressured,_ was how Naruto had heard from his sensei. "Which made her a retaier of _this_ house. Did it not?"

The man flinched.

"Even a menial deserves better protection of his masters."

"Any lord in his cups might strike a servant, and misjudge the force of the blow," said the man sturdily. The cadences sounded rehearsed, to Naruto's ear. How often had the man repeated that excuse to himself in the depths of the night.

"_Any_ lord would not then go on to skin and butcher his kill. There was more than drink behind that wild act. It was madness." Naruto paused in thought, and said afterwards, "Take me to his bedchamber."

The late lord's room lay high in the central house. The corridor outside was short and dim. Naruto pictured retainers huddled at the far end in the wavering candlelight waiting for her scream to stop, then had to unset his teth. The rooma's solid door featured a wooden bar on the inside as well as an iron lock.

The appointments were few and countirfied: a bed with hangings, barely long enough for the lord's height, chests, the stand with his second best armor in one corner, Naruto assumed. A scarlet of rugs on the wide floorboards. One was soaked with a dark stain. The sparse furnishings left just room enough dor a quarry to dadge and run, a gasping chase. To turn at bay and swing...

The matching wasr hammer lay tossed upon the rumpled bed.Its claw-rimmed iron head-- very like an animal's paw--was smeared with dried gor like the blotch on the rug. Naruto measured it against his palm, noted the congruity with the wounds he had just seen. The hammer had been swung two handed, with all the strength that terror might lend. But only a woman's strength, after all. The lord half-stunned--half-mad?--had apparently kept coming. The second blow had been harder.

Naruto looked at the man and he said, "When do you wish to depart? or will you stay the night?"

"Take me to the prisoner. before I decide. Take me to her."

It was a brief step, down one floor to a windowless, but dry storeroom. Not dungeon, and certainly not guestroom, the choice of prisons bespofe a uncertainty over the status of its occupant. The man rapped on the door, called, "My Lady? You have a visitor," unlocked it and swung it wide. Naruto stepped forward.

From the darkness, a pair of glowing eyes flashed up at him like some great cat's from a covert, in a forest that whispered. Naruto recoiled, hand flying to his sword. his blade had rasped halway when his elbow struck the jamb, pain tingling hotly from shoulder to fingertips; he backed further to gain turning room, to lunge and stirke.

The man gripped his forarm stopping him.

Naruto placed his sword back into its sheath, and said into the room, "I cannot see you in that den." _and what I saw, I disavow._ "Step into the light."

The lift of a chin, the toss of a dark mane; she padded forward. She wore a fine linen dress dyed pale yellow, embriodered with flowers along the curving neckline; if not a court dress then certainly clothing of a maiden of rank A dark brown hair spatter crossed it in a diagonal. In the light, her tumbling black hair grew reddish. Brilliant hazel eyes looked not up, but down, at Naruto. Naruto mentally sighed. She was bigger then him it seemed.

Hazel eyes, almost amber in this light, circled in black at the iris rim. Not glowing green. Not...

With a wary glance at him, the man began speaking, preforming the introduction as formally as if he were playing the late lord's housemaster at some festal feast. "My lady, This is Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU-in-training, Who is working under Irashi Kinoshu. He has come to take you in charge."

Naruto blicked. Irashi had told him about her during the way here, '_Lady Ijada, some minor hairess in some stupid tangle, Kami help us.'_

She was not distraught, not weeping, or at least , not recently. Not apparently, deranged. Four days in that closet to sort through her thoughts had left her composed, but for a certain tightness in her voice, a faint vibrato of fear or anger. Naruto looked around the bare hall, galnced at the man. "Bring us to where we may sit and speak. Some place apart. In the light."

---

A room

"Your student seems to be doing well Irashi, sadly we have already figured it out. But if he comes up with the right answer. He'll pass." Said Zirro standing next to Irashi watching a small screen made from a jutsu.

"He'll pass, I know he will." replied Irashi, _'Because I gave him more than the usual hints. I bet he already knows who did it. He probably knows we're watching him,too._

A/N: So, end of chapter two...longer than I wanted it to be, but oh well. Hope you guys and girls liked it, if you didn't well, I'll try harder next time. Also since I haven't gotten to deciding yet. I'll have you guys vote on it, Is the girl innocent or guilty and the same goes for the man that showed Naruto around. Please Review, or flame, or criticize me ir you want to.

And no one voted on whether or not to have Konoha betray him or not, again I ask you to please vote on it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To DarkAngel, first thank you for the review, second I may have it as InoXNaruto or NarutoXTemari, but apparently more people like InoXNaruto. So It will most likely be that. Kakashi will appear soon enough in this chapter or the next. His sword…well…I didn't give it thought much but it may be a nice way to go… I don't really get what you mean by, '**So that Naruto's chakra control far exceeds Sakura's and he becomes aware of being able to use the Kyuubi's power.**' I couldn't understand what it meant. The Intense fight scene will probably come up in chapter five or six when he is in the Chuunin exam's.

all I got is four reviews... man that has got to suck for me. Oh well if no one wants to review I'm content with that and I'll make my own decisions. Also there will be a sand/sound war but I don't know yet If I'm going to write about it or have it a brief little history or…something. Review when you finish reading if you want. Though I already know you probably won't.

Small warning I guess: Time skips may be often in this and/or the next chapter. Also to the people who have read and are waiting to the second chapter to A Lifestream it'll be up soon. But since I haven't given it much attention It'll be small...sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto.

Thought: _'are here'_

Speech: "Here" Demonic: **"Here"**

Inside of old scrolls: "Here -- (It's a font called Daedric)

Recap:

She was not distraught, not weeping, or at least, not recently. Not apparently, deranged. Four days in that closet to sort through her thoughts had left her composed, but for a certain tightness in her voice, a faint vibrato of fear or anger. Naruto looked around the bare hall, glanced at the man. "Bring us to where we may sit and speak. Some place apart. In the light."

They all walked to a room which was dimly lit Naruto got suspicious but made no comment and continued to walk silently, he noticed that both the girl and the man kept glancing at each other. Once they arrived in the room Naruto was the first to enter and right in the room he saw a shadowy figure standing by a window apparently looking at him. Naruto cursed as he realized that the two that came with him didn't come in and said, "Great...right into a trap."

**"Not exactly a trap but you will die here anyways."** responded the shadowy figure as twenty more people appeared into the room, **"Interesting isn't it, Black Ops. set up this test just for you, my being here is just an added bonus. I as you may or may not know am a Shadow Lord, seeing as I'm not actually here it's just a shadow. I leave now and these ninja shall kill you. And if you somehow get out alive, let's just say you have gained the honor to live and I shall not hunt you down again unless I have to."** It nodded to the ninja and they approached as the shadow disappeared.

_All right, twenty against one...I'm in trouble_ thought Naruto and resigned himself to just dodging and finding a way to escape.

With Irashi

"What the hell?" exclaimed Irashi as the little screen disappeared.

"Trouble's brewing, sorry Irashi. Your student will not get out alive." Said Zirro smirking.

"What do you me-" Irashi stopped as Zirro punched him in the stomach.

"I mean, He needs to die." replied Zirro grimly as he stepped over Irashi and walked to where Naruto was at.

Two hours later

Zirro arrived at the house and walked into the room where Naruto was and when he entered he saw all the ninja that were supposed to kill the demon were either dead or out cold. As he looked towards the right a foot connected with his jaw.

A voice said, "All right you bastards. I've had it, I may have the Kyuubi in me. But I am dead serious when I say I am starting to hate this village and I may just leave the village and save you guys the hassle of more assassinations on me." and Zirro died as Naruto placed his sword through his head.

Naruto looked around the room and used Shunshin and left.

Hokage office

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage and stated, "I want to transfer to another village."

The Hokage looked at him like he just proposed to him and said, "Why?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, "You know very well why. I am tired of trying to be killed! I have had it, I want to go to another village."

The Hokage sighed and thought, _'I suppose I can't get him to change his mind, Since Irashi started teaching him it's harder for him to change his mind and to do what others would like.'_ (It may not make sense to you, but it kinda makes sense to me. What it means is: Naruto is not changing his mind.) "All right, Which village."

Naruto took some time to think and answered, "Kagegakure, The Village Hidden among the Shadow."

"Ah I see, the new small Hidden Village. Very well. I send a messenger to the Shadowkage. And see what he says. Until then just go home and relax." Naruto nodded and used the Shunshin and returned home.

A few days later

Naruto was back in front of the Hokage and the Hokage asked, "What happened to you?"

"Ino beat the hell out of me when I said I was transferring...I haven't healed yet." _And Kyuubi got stubborn and didn't want to heal me'_ finished Naruto in his head.

The Hokage handed Naruto the papers and continued, "Well, The Shadowkage has accepted you as a transfer and you should go there as soon as possible. Leave your Konoha Hitai-ite with my secretary and good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. See ya later Old man. I may join in the Chuunin Exams." said Naruto already leaving the room. He left and handed the Hitai-ite to the secretary and left and he just walked to the gates he didn't need anything else and his Katana was already strapped to his back so he was good and ready. Luckily for him Kagegakure isn't far from Konoha.

Kagegakure

A week later Naruto arrived at the gates to Kagegakure and when the guard asked him for his papers Naruto showed him the papers and was allowed in, and now was sitting in front of the Shadowkage. And the Shadowkage asked, "So you the one Sarutobi asked me to accept. An bit unexpected, but never unwelcome. So after reading the letter the old man gave you I see you had the ANBU Instructor Irashi as a sensei. Interesting for one so young but than again your background is a mystery to me. As usual the Genin team will be participating in the Chuunin exams this year in Konoha but I don't know about you since you don't have a team yet. Any questions?"

The Shadowkage wore a black shirt with a leaf spiral on it and grey pants covering his combat boot.

Naruto thought for a second and replied, "No, not really." The Kage nodded. and handed Naruto a Hitai-ite; it was odd looking; the metal part didn't look like metal it was on a white headband and the metal was blackened with a small spiral in the middle. Naruto shrugged at the odd design and placed it on his forehead.

"Come tomorrow morning at 8am I may have a team for you to join." said the Shadowkage sitting down in his chair.

Before the Shadowkage could continue something blared through the whole village, "Attention! All combat personnel, please report to your action stations!"

(combat personnel: Ninja. Everyone else: regular personnel)

"What's that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Otogakure is assaulting us...Go to this area." The Shadowkage handed Naruto a piece of a paper and Naruto went off.

Traveling through the village another announcement fell over the village again, "Attention all personnel! We are reengaging the enemy! External and Internal Contact emanate!" (External: Outside the village. Internal: Inside the village.)

Upon arriving at the site he saw ninja wearing gray fatigues with metal around their legs, forearms and thick sheets on their upper arm, chest and back. A man stood in front and shouted to the men and women standing there, "You heard the lady, move like you got a purpose!" With that little announcement they all disappeared.

Naruto continued on and walked up to the only person who was still there and asked, "Where exactly am I?"

The man turned around and replied, "I'm Sado. Chief of the Medical Personnel, Personally I have no idea why you are here. But you _are_ here, so you're going to help me with injured Ninja that come here."

A male voice came over the village, "Fall back to secondary defensive positions!"

Sado looked at Naruto and stated, "We're to fall back to the hospital, Otogakure have overtaken the first ten blockade's. Get ready we may have to go fight and we are going to have to protect the patients in the hospital...you run I'll kill you myself." he then started to pack up medical supplies.

"I don't run. If I did, I'd just die tired." said Naruto causing Sado to chuckle.

(Sado is wearing the equipment that I described earlier. Also if someone wants a better description just say so And I'll do it)

After ten minutes of getting it together the two made way to the hospital. They crossed paths with a few other teams and Sado had mentioned that the teams they passed were the best in the village and would either make sure no one got passed or they would die trying. Naruto following him thought,_ 'I said I wanted to leave, but a war is a bit too much'_

They arrived at the hospital and Naruto noticed a man simply walking around near the hospital and he asked, "Who's he?"

Sado looked over at what Naruto mentioned, froze and ended up tumbling into the ground and once he regained his composure he answered, "He's with the ANBU Interrogation Squad. Usually they are sometimes friendly but him…let's just say five minutes with him and you will sing like a bird." Naruto's eyes widened and just nodded and followed Sado into the hospital.

Right when they entered Sado was called into the back to begin an operation and Naruto was left with guard duty. So Naruto stood by the door on the outside on guard duty with a few others.

Not even ten minutes later sound ninja began to appear and started to fight the guards and Naruto; Naruto dodged a few kunai and muttered, "Doton: Doryu" (_Earth release: Earth dragon)_ a big dragon made of mud grew and charged to the oncoming ninja and collided with a few but some managed to escape. Naruto threw a shuriken at one and a Kunai and in another direction. The Shuriken was blocked but the kunai was planted into the ninja's back.

Now that his enemy was a bit wounded Naruto went over to help another person and before he could move he heard someone say, (Don't know if the first word is right) "Raiton: Raikaze!" _(Lightning Release: Lightning Wind!)_ Naruto was blinded by the light that the jutsu made though once it died down. All the enemy ninja he had saw were falling to the ground...apparently unconscious. He looked over to the person who used the jutsu and saw it was the man from before.

The man stretched his neck and walked into the hospital.

Naruto's spine shivered and said to himself, "I wouldn't want to catch him on a bad day." He resumed his post along with the others.

Two hours rolled by with nothing much happening until an announcement came and it said, "Attention all Combat Personnel please resume your normal duties the enemy force's have been routed." The guards looked relieved and everyone gave a breathe of relief. Naruto went inside to see if Sado had come back out, but it was full with people and being short as he was he couldn't tell if Sado was there or not. He shrugged and just went back outside.

Naruto sat on a bench and decided to just relax, he viewed the flowers for a little while, but he didn't notice someone sitting next to him doing the same thing. He sighed and just closed his eyes until he noticed someone next to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," replied the woman with some sarcasm in her voice.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Former Shin-obi of Konohagakure, and now I am a Shin-obi of Kagegakure. Now your turn." stated Naruto with his eyes still closed.

She giggled and replied, "I'm Rin, I work in the hospital with everyone else Also I'm the same as you I am formerly from Konoha, too."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her and laughed inside his head and said, "You're Sharingan Kakashi's old team-mate are you not?" She nodded, and ruffled his hair before heading back into the hospital.

Before entering she shouted, "I'll see you later, little one." and went inside.

"...I'm little I get it no need to shout it to the whole world...Oh well." muttered Naruto under his breath.

Naruto than left and went to find a hotel to stay at for the night. While searching for one he noticed that there wasn't a lot of hotels here since he had been so far through half of the village and only saw the one in front of him, "This is odd. One hotel in the whole village," he shrugged and went inside.

Inside he walked up and asked, "Do you have a vacancy?"

The man at the front desk nodded , and said, "Yes. We do."

"How much for the night?" asked Naruto already reaching for his wallet.

The man eyed Naruto and replied, "50 Ryo, per night, your room will be Room A9 just up the stairs." Naruto paid the man and he handed the key to the room.

Naruto with key in hand went upstairs and he opened the door and after closing it laid on his bed and relaxed and said to himself, "I wonder what everyone's doing back in Konoha…?" After a few minutes of thinking on the subject he fell asleep.

Next day, 7:59am

Naruto woke up and looked over at the clock and he eyes nearly popped out of his head and said jumping out of the bed, "I'm going to be late. If he doesn't scold me for this time. I know it'll be next time." he finished getting his shoes on and bolted for the Kagekage tower.

Once there he knew he was late and was standing in front of an amused Shadowkage. Naruto sat down, a bit embarrassed.

The Shadowkage chuckled and said, "Don't worry if your late…your soon to be team mates are later than you are apparently." right after he said that two people showed up right next to Naruto.

"We are here, we just don't care about the time to be here." replied the female standing on the right of Naruto.

Naruto noticed her outfit it was the same as the others that he saw yesterday but it was different somehow he just couldn't tell what it was. Naruto after examining what was different about the outfit looked at her eye which after awhile came to the conclusion that they didn't seem to stay one shade for very long and he just gave up in confusion. Her hair though thankfully didn't change colors every few minutes and it was a light red, or pink, Naruto decided it was in-between the two.

"No need to get snippy. It's not like you need your beauty sleep, nee-chan." (Hope it's right) said the boy on the other side, "Now shadowy aspect, what do you want?"

"First of all, that is no way to talk to you're superior and second I'M NOT A SHADOWY ASPECT!" the Shadowkage punched him on the head and caused a bump to rise. "Naruto, meet your…eh…brother and sister."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "How are these two my brother and sister?"

"Yes, that. Unlike other village's once you are in a team you are bonded with each other like a family is but it's a bit different. Seeing as no team has a Jounin Sensei, you teach yourselves and the others on your team…no shortcuts." (I don't want to make a long explanation but I probably have to so…) "Basically in this village once assigned a team you cannot and will not be moved to another team. And I'll say something just in case it may happen. Say you and Aria here like each other an in intimate fashion. Same goes with Sheo and Aria…though that would be unlikely." both said people glared at him.

The Shadowkage sweat dropped and chuckled slowly and carefully said his next words, "Yes, well. Even in terms of a team that you consider yourselves as a family. And if two of you liked each other that way. It…am I confusing you?" Naruto nodded. "Ok I say it as plain as I can. Even though you are considered a team and family in this village you can basically date each other...I'm giving myself a headache again."

Naruto took the information slowly and after thinking it over replied, "So even if we are considered a family and IF I end up liking Aria in a intimate way. We can date…" (I'll give an explanation at the end of the chapter to easily say this.)

"Yes, now anything else?" said Aria in a angry voice, she didn't like to be used as an example. The Shadowkage shook his head and Aria and Sheo dragged Naruto off.

The three arrived at a large house and they walked in and Sheo said, "Well welcome home I guess." he patted Naruto on the back and wandered off.

Aria knelt down and picked something up off the ground and when Naruto looked at it his eyes widened and said, "Does that fox have 8 tails or is it just me?"

Aria looked at the fox then at Naruto and replied, "It does. You have nine-tails though." she smiled and walked off.

Naruto thought, _'How did she know…… I'll ask later.' _he walked around inside the house seeing everything amazingly for just kids living in the whole house it was spotless.

Kyuubi twitched as he saw the little fox from before and said to Naruto, **_'Either that fox was summoned and doesn't want to go back or he got loose and apparently likes to live with her… This may be a small problem…go find that fox, and use a jutsu that allows me to speak with it or you speak with it.'_**

Naruto rolled his eyes Kyuubi always has a bad timing when it came to talking but Naruto had nothing better to do so he went off to find the fox.

After searching Naruto found it still in the arms of Aria and Naruto walked up to it and said, "Why are you here, were you summoned?"

Aria looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "Animals don't talk you imbecile."

"It has eight tails it isn't an Animal, it's a demon fox." replied Naruto now prodding the fox with a finger.

The fox snapped at his finger and spat out, "**What do you want Human?"**

Naruto chuckled, "My mutual ally I guess you can say; Kyuubi you're lord would like to know why you are in this realm."

"**The other clan's booted me out of the demon realm, because I was related to Kyuubi. They don't seem to like Kyuubi anymore."**said the fox lowering it head on Aria's lap, **"I like it here, it's pleasant and no one's kicking me out…yet. And the girl is _really _nice." **It got a evil smirk and continued, "**She even lets me sleep next to her."** Aria hit it on the top of the head, **"sorry."**

"Hmm…nice huh?" Naruto looked at Aria, "You sure about that?" the fox nodded, "Ok, have fun than I guess, **Shunshin**" he disappeared leaving an amused fox laying there and a very confused girl sitting on the bed.

Aria looked at the bright red fox on her lap and said in a stern voice, "You have some explaining to do." the fox cringed and resigned himself to his fate and started to explain.

Sheo outside ran into Naruto and ended up falling on the ground and said, "What the hell, you weren't there a second ago."

"Heh, Sorry about that. What are you up to."

"Follow me." said Sheo getting off the ground and walking towards the back of the house.

After a long walk they were in the back with targets lined up, "Watch." stated Sheo before started hand seals. When he finished all the targets broke apart and fell into pieces.

"So what happened." asked Naruto a bit curious.

"Shifter no Jutsu." said Sheo, "It only works on Inanimate objects It destroys the object and it crumbles in nothing useful. Quite useful in combat; shuriken and Kunai knives are no use against this technique, also good for destroying records of importance so enemies do not get their hands on it." Naruto nodded. "I saw you at the hospital earlier, know any medical technique's?"

Naruto replied, "No, I was just stuck on guard duty."

Sheo nodded taking the words in, and he said, "Well if you want to know good medical technique's that would Aria's Specialty. My specialty is unmaking stuff. Yours probably both, if I'm not mistaken. Right?"

Naruto replied, "I specialize in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Genjutsu and the other stuff I'm bad at."

"Ok you're more into Unmaking then. Since it is getting a little late I guess I should show you your ro-"

"Tou-san, Tou-san." two small kids probably no older than 2 ran in front of Sheo and they continued, "Tou-san Where's Kaa-san?"

"Upstairs in her room as usual." replied Sheo. Naruto gave Sheo a confused look and after the two went upstairs he said, "Their parents were killed a year back. Aria and I found them in an alley, I have a soft spot for little kids." Naruto silently chuckled in his head and followed Sheo to his room.

Two minutes later Naruto was shown his room, _'I think I'm starting to dislike Sheo…'_ thought Naruto as he sat on his bed as the two little kids kept tormenting him.

A/N: Ok when Shadowkage explained things, it meant That they are considered a family but not in the usual way meaning they can still date each other and that kind of stuff. And If someone understood what I meant above this. I congratulate you on doing so. Complaints, reviews and flames are unexpected but never unwelcome.. Also when Naruto chuckled at what Sheo said it was for the part, 'I have a soft spot for little kids.'

Also for the Shadowkage since I couldn't find another name for shadow it'll stay like that. Also the Shadowkage is around 30, It is a new village, and I'll explain a few things later on in the next couple of chapters


End file.
